The present invention relates to an artificial breast addition to a bodily part worn to enhance appearance, and relates more specifically a breast-shaped rubber cup of thickness gradually reducing from the center toward the border, used to pad a swimming costume, brassiere, undergarment. The falsie has elongated ribs and elongated grooves on the back side thereof and vent holes through the elongated grooves.
A variety of cup paddings and falsies have been developed and intensively used by women to pad brassieres for wearing over the breasts to enhance the appearance of the front upper part of the body. For example, BRASSIERE WITH HALF-CUP PADDINGS of Chinese Patent Application No. 6323174 (Publication No. 20712) teaches the use of a flexible cotton or sponge support to pad the brassiere. However, a brassiere of this type is not comfortable in use because the support stops air from circulating through the brassiere. FALSIE of Chinese Patent Application No. 6320504 (Publication No. 16692) teaches the use of cup-like water bags to pad the brassiere. Chinese Patent Application No. 6422120 (Publication No. 22012) discloses another structure of falsie which is molded from rubber and supported in shape by a supporting device, defining a plurality of water chambers respectively filled up with a fluid. This structure of falsie will collapse if the supporting device is damaged or not properly arranged in position. Furthermore, this structure of falsie prohibits the circulation of air through the brassiere, causing discomfort.